Un pirata y un ninja: una aventura de sueños
by Ferjahir
Summary: ¿Quien iba a pensar que 2 leyendas se veran envueltas en el mismo sueño? Y por causas del destino; estas son sus versiones de hace mas de 15 años. Confianza y amistad es lo necesario para que esta pareja dispareja logre salir de este enorme aprieto. ¿El rey pirata y el hokage lograran sobrevivir? (Crossover con Naruto/No yaoi).


**_-.-/ Hola, este es mi primer fic relacionado con el anime (aunque en realidad es un crossover así que cuenta como 2 xD). Espero realizar una buena redacción y omitir lo más posible los errores ortográficos. Así que sin más que decir, que comience el fanfic:_**

 ** _Nota: La actitud de nuestros protagonistas es un tanto diferente a la que presentan originalmente y la respuesta la sabrán mas adelante._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Dolor de cabeza_**

En una extraña selva yacía un chico de cabellos negros recostado en la cima de una palma. Este poseía una cicatriz de dos puntos debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Vestía solamente de unos pantalones cortos de color azul y unas peculiares sandalias en sus pies.

 ** _-_** **Aaahh…mi cabeza** – Decía el chico mientras sobaba con sus manos la parte mencionada – **Me duele mucho mi cabeza** – Se quejaba con más fuerza.

El Joven hombre procede a bajar de la palma y con una mirada confundida se preguntaba lo siguiente:

 ** _-_** **¿Dónde demonios estoy?** – Se cuestionaba mientras continuaba sobando su cabeza - **¿Y porque estoy sin mi camisa?** – Cuando este toco su cabello se dio cuenta de algo realmente importante para él - **¡¿Y MI SOMBRERO?!** – Decía de una manera exaltada mientras buscaba por todos lados su preciado tesoro.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, el chico con algo de intriga y curiosidad procede a caminar por aquel lugar.

 ** _-_** **¿Qué es este lugar y donde están mis nakamas?** – Realmente tenía muchas dudas de aquella peculiar selva.

Sin dificultad, el chico no tardó en darse cuenta lo desolado que estaba aquella área.

 ** _-_** **¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!** – Gritaba con injuria mientras quitaba las plantas a su paso – **¡QUE ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA!**

Pero sin respuesta alguna, el pelinegro camino durante algún tiempo y observaba muy bien su entorno; realmente era una selva rara, sin rastro de algún animal pero con mucha vegetación alrededor de ella. Sin problema alguno, el joven sube a la palma más grande para obtener mejor vista de toda el área en la que se hallaba. Para su suerte, esa gigante palma llegaba hasta una altura gigantesca. Cuando por fin llego a la cima, el chico logro observar algo interesante: La selva no era el único ecosistema en aquel lugar. Esta era una isla que poseía pequeñas áreas donde su terreno y ambiente era totalmente diferente al resto de los otros. Desde climas fríos con pequeñas montañas heladas hasta calientes con diminutos volcanes, y eso no es todo; también se mostraban pantanos, desiertos, junglas, etcétera… esta no era una isla cualquiera y mucho menos pequeña.

 ** _-_** **¡Wow... esto es fantástico!** – El chico miraba con emoción toda la isla – **Había visto islas con una gran variedad de ambientes pero esto es mucho más increíble** – Sus ojos resaltaban con un gran brillo en ellos.

En ese mismo momento, el dolor de cabeza que tenía anteriormente vuelve a tomar control de él.

 ** _-_** **¿Por qué me duele mi cabeza?** – Sostenía con sus dos manos sus oídos - **¿Cómo llegue aquí?** – Empezaba a tambalear de una manera brusca - **¿Porque no recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer? _–_** Eran tanta las preguntas en su mente que su dolor era cada vez más insoportable.

El dolor era tan intenso que el chico empezó a moverse de una manera alocada y sin fuerza alguna; cae de aquel enorme lugar. La caída fue tan larga que al momento de tocar el suelo forma un pequeño cráter.

 ** _-_** **Shishishishi** – Reía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – **Suerte que soy de goma** – Se levanta y procede a sacudir el polvo que tenía su pantalón corto – **Bueno, al menos ese molesto dolor se fue _._**

Y a continuación, con una expresión seria y una gran determinación, el chico cruza sus brazos.

 ** _-_** **Basta de juegos, necesito hallar a mis nakamas y mí preciado sombrero pero primero que nada: debo saber la razón por la que estoy aquí** – El pelinegro reflexiona un poco la situación en la que se encuentra – **Tengo una idea.**

Con una velocidad increíble, el joven comienza a columpiarse de las ramas de los diferentes arboles de la selva. Con sus habilidades elásticas, el recorrido le era sumamente fácil.

 ** _-_** **Antes de caer, vi en el centro de esta isla un enorme cristal de diferentes colores –** Procede a columpiarse más rápido – **Tal vez encuentre respuestas en ese lugar, así que debo de apresurarme**.

 _..._

En la zona más árida de la isla yacía un chico rubio sobre la cima de una gran roca. De ojos azules y unas peculiares marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas de su rostro. Vestía de pantalones naranjas con una pequeña bolsa en su pierna derecha y en sus pies unas raras sandalias de un color oscuro. Al igual que el otro chico, este no poseía una prenda superior.

 _-_ **¿Que es este lugar?, ¿En dónde me encuentro?** _-_ Se preguntaba con brazos cruzados el rubio _-_ **¿Cómo logre llegar aquí de un momento a otro?**

Bajando de la roca, el chico observa cada parte del desierto en el que se halla. Buscando alguna respuesta con éxito a sus dudas, procede a caminar por el lugar.

\- **¡AAHH!, ¡¿PORQUE ESTOY DESNUDO?!** \- Estaba tan distraído que en ningún momento noto la ausencia de su prenda superior – **Uyy…hace tanta calor** \- Empezaba a sudar en gran cantidad mientras sacaba la lengua - **El sol está muy fuerte.**

Pero mirando hacia el cielo, el joven de ojos azules noto algo muy extraño; no había ningún sol.

\- **No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí pero esto no es para nada normal** \- Decía de una manera seria el rubio - **Necesito encontrar respuestas a este lugar rápido.**

Con cada paso que daba, el rubio también logro entender que ese desierto estaba completamente solo y que la única manera de saber en dónde exactamente estaba era subiéndose a una plataforma alta pero en esa zona solamente había rocas y peñascos no muy altos.

\- **Tengo una grandiosa idea** \- Cruzando sus dedos dice a continuación - **Justu: Clones de sombra** \- Logrando crear varias copias exactas a él.

Con toda la cantidad de copias del chico, las sombras proceden a subirse a los hombros de cada una de ellas pero antes de hacerlo todos muestran de un momento a otro una cara de impresión total. Estando en estado de shock, cada uno de los clones no lograron escuchar el grito de otro sujeto que se encontraba en la misma isla.

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no: rocket! -** Y de la nada un chico con una cicatriz en su mejilla, cae desde una gran altura y con una enorme velocidad golpea con su cabeza el rostro de uno de los clones del rubio haciendo que estos se desvanecieran y tumbara hacia el suelo a este último.

Cuando los dos se levantan por fin de la superficie; uno sangrando de la nariz mientras que el otro sobándose la parte superior de su cabeza hablan al unísono:

 ** _\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -_**

 **¿Continuara?**

* * *

 ** _Lo sé, esa última pregunta es para afirmar si continuare con este fic o lo dejare hasta aquí (en el principio xD). Todo dependerá de ustedes y sus reviews ;)_**

 ** _Este fanfic está destinado a 2 de los mejores animes que hay y constara de estos 2 peculiares protagonistas. Será largo; se los aseguro._**

 ** _Intentare hacer los capítulos un tanto más largos. Nos leemos ;)_**


End file.
